Rewind: A Coven's Journey
by FullmetalVampire123
Summary: Bella Swan. Abandoned by boyfriend, changed by Laurent. Famliy: Abandoned. Von Hohenhiem. Wife: dead. Sons: kidnapped. What would happen if these two met in a crowded English subway? Chaos, that's for sure. BellaxEd Cullen LeahxEd Elric AlxWinry
1. The Elrics Beginning: Part 1

**Aheheheh…**

**Sorry, this story has been in my head for FOREVER and I'm afraid if I don't get it out, it'll fry my brain!**

**Full Summary (Copied from my DeviantArt account):**

**Hohenhiem is the first Amestrian vampire, and his human wife, Trisha, gives birth to two half-vampire boys. A few years later, she dies, and the brothers attempt human transmutation. Ed loses his arm and leg, and Al loses his human qualities. After working with their father for a few more years, an alchemy experiment goes wrong, causing them to end up in Volterra, Italy, where the two brothers are kidnapped by the Volturi. Hohenhiem wanders the streets of Europe in search of his sons.**

Bella Swan, former girlfriend of Edward Cullen, is changed by Laurent in her search for the meadow. She leaves America, in search of a better life. She spots a lone vampire man who seems to be lost. How will she react when she meets Von Hohenhiem, and learns of his quest to rescue his sons?

**Yeah… kill me. G'head. I'm ready.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

_Cselkcess…_

"_Hey! You!"_

The young slave boy didn't respond.

"_You! Yes! You!"_

"Hn?"

"_Come here. Closer… closer!"_

The boy approached a small experimental flask. A cloud of black dust appeared to be calling him.

"I'm busy. Talk to me later."

"_What? My appearance doesn't shock you?"_

"You want me to act shocked? What's it worth to you?"

"_Hmmm… Your brashness impresses me. What's your name?"_

"Number twenty three."

"_Mr. Twenty three? Don't tell me your number, tell me your name."_

"I don't have one. I'm a _**slave**_."

"_A slave… You mean 'those who have been denied their freedom and rights, whose ownership is transferred and sold to others as a commodity'?"_

"Huh? Transferred?"

The boy stopped and leaned on his broom.

"'_A conveyance, by sale, gift, or otherwise, of real or personal property, to another.'"_

"Wha…?"

"… _You're not very smart, are you?"_

"SHUT UP!"

"_I don't know how I could have been born of a being like you."_

"Huh?"

"_It was you, wasn't it? The one who gave me his blood."_

"Blood… Now that you mention it, the master did take a lot of blood from me for some experiment…"

"_Your blood enabled me to come into this world. Thank you… Uh…"_

The dust paused.

"'_Number twenty three' sounds so impersonal. In return for your kindness, I'll grant you a name."_

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"_Something that sounds very grand would be suitable. Let's see… Hmmm… Theo… Theophrastus Bombastus… Bombastus Von-"  
_

"TOO LONG."

"_Huh? I see you're not smart enough to remember a long name."_

"STOP SAYING I'M NOT SMART!"

"_Then how about just… Von. Von Hohenhiem?"_

"Von Hohenhiem… I guess I could remember that."

"_It's spelled 'V-O-N space H-'… Wait- do you know how to read and write?"_

"No. But I don't need to know all that to do my work."

"_Then your circumstances will never change. Do you long for your __**freedom**__, Hohenhiem? Do you wish to spend your entire life as a slave… with no rights? Do you plan to wither away in a cage as someone's property, without experiencing all that the outside world has to offer?"_

Hohenhiem stopped to think.

"_You're just like me, living inside this tiny flask. Knowledge is the greatest treasure. It will help you succeed in life without ever weighing you down… And is the means by which you will gain your freedom. I will give you knowledge… Von Hohenhiem."_

"So… what are you? What should I call you?"

A wide grin appeared amidst the black dust.

"_You can call me __**Vampyre, the Dwarf Inside the Flask.**__"_

Time passes, and Hohenhiem's knowledge becomes apparent to his master. He begins to work as an alchemist's assistant. But one day, the Vampyre is called to the king, and things change drastically.

…

"What a tragedy. Bandits attacked Bodath Village and killed all the people."

"_Really? What a shame…"_

"Hohenhiem! Come here!"

"Ah, yes master?"

Hohenhiem brushed his long hair back over his shoulder.

"Today we will perform the ritual, so the king will become immortal! I will need your assistance. Come. Bring the Vampyre with you."

"Yes master."

They arrived in the throne room, where the king and several other alchemists were gathered.

"Now, let us begin the ritual."

The king cut his finger and let blood drip into the sacrificial pot below. Snake-like black arms began to rise from the ground.

"So this is immortality…!?"

The king was shocked to see his alchemists drop to the ground like flies.

"But… you said none of us would be harmed!"

All over Cselkcess, people began dropping to their knees, dying.

"What's happening!? Hey Vamp…"

The creature was grinning like a madman.

"What have you done!?"

"_The real center of the transmutation circle is right here… where you're standing. I used your blood within me to open the portal."_

Hohenhiem realized what the Vampyre was plotting.

"_**Hohenhiem, my blood relative… right now, you and I stand at the center of the world."**_

The giant portal opened underneath them, and they were deconstructed.

…

Hohenhiem awoke.

"What? Why's it so quiet?"

He stumbled through the castle.

"Somebody… anybody…"

He checked the unmoving bodies.

"They're all dead… Somebody…"

He wandered the empty streets.

"Willard. Mehitilt. Rhinemile."

He kept going.

"Toni. Meiyo…"

He stopped on a balcony overlooking the town.

"What happened…? Somebody… answer me…"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. Their souls have been drained out of all of them."

Hohenhiem dropped to his knees.

"Your majesty! You survived!"

"Do you like these clothes? I put on whatever I found lying around."

A look of shock crossed Hohenhiem's face. He was speechless.

"How do you like your new body? Does it suit you?"

Hohenhiem found himself staring up at his own face.

"You're… me!"

"I took the liberty of using your blood to create a vessel for myself. What a relief! Now I can finally walk on my own two feet."

"You… You're the Vampyre?! What's happening!? What are you talking about!?"

"Look at yourself."

Hohenhiem looked down. His skin was… sparkling.

"First, I gave you a name to repay you for the gift of your blood. Then, I gave you knowledge. And now… I've given you a body that's stronger, faster, will never decay, and craves only one thing: blood."

Hohenhiem began to hear voices inside his head… screaming.

"All that in exchange for the souls of all the people of this country. Well… technically, I took half of them for myself. I've finally made it out of that tiny flask…"

Hohenhiem began to scream.

"I'm eternally grateful for your help… Hohenhiem."

**Well, well, well. Looks like I've finally written something worthwhile. XD Read & Review!**


	2. The Elrics Beginning: Part 2

"BROTHER!"

Before he could make it across the cluttered room, Alphonse Elric tripped over a pile of books and knocked over several other stacks of them.

"Alphonse, I swear. You're the clumsiest half vampire I know…"

"I'm the only half vampire you know, brother."

"Touché."

The two brothers, only two and three years old (but they appeared to be 12 and 13), were researching alchemy.

"Oh boys! Lunchtime!"

Trisha weaved her way through the mountains of books and placed a plate of PBJ sandwiches on the desk where Edward Elric was working.

"And after you finish that, you can go hunting."

"Thanks mom!"

Al stopped what he was doing and began wolfing down food.

"I have lemonade in the kitchen. Want some?"

"Sure, sounds great."

Ed didn't even look up. Trisha smiled.

"Or I could bring you two boys some nice, fresh _milk_."

Edward jumped.

"NO! NO! Lemonade… get me some lemonade… Hey… when did these sandwiches get here?"

Trisha sighed and made her way to the kitchen. Any other woman would be shocked by the boys' appearances. They grew at an alarming rate. People called them "devil children." The only other people who would treat them like normal people were Pinako Rockbell and her granddaughter, Winry. And her husband… her beautiful husband… He was recently called to Central on military duty. He had sent very few letters, and Trisha was getting worried.

"Oh, Hohenhiem… Come back soon."

Those were her last words, because after she got the lemonade from the icebox, she fell to the ground.

"Mom? Mom! MOM!"

…

It's been four years since mom passed away, and I'm starting to worry about brother. He's been researching things he shouldn't, and he keeps talking about human transmutation. I'm worried something bad is going to happen. I'm six years old, but I look like I'm 16. Brother is seven, and he looks 17, but he's awful short, so I'm really not sure. Winry was born several years before us, so were about her age now. But I'm still not sure about what brother's planning.

…

This is perfect! I'm sure we'll be able to get mom back now! This circle… the ingredients! I know we'll have her back… see her smile… Alphonse isn't so sure, but I KNOW this formula will work! I can feel it! Seven years of studying will pay off!

"Nothing's going to go wrong, Al. We'll have mom back in no time."

"But brother-"

"No 'but brother's. Here…"

I took a knife and cut his finger, then mine. And we let it drop into the center of the elaborate transmutation circle.

"Are we really going to see her again?"

"Yes Al. I promise."

We put our hands on the circle and it activated. But something was wrong… I looked to my right.

"BROTHER!"

Al was being… deconstructed.

_It's a rebound!_

"ED, HELP ME! ED! PLEASE!"

"ALPHONSE!"

There was a loud bang, and then, nothing.

…

When I opened my eyes, I was in a pure white space.

"Al?"

I looked around.

"Where am I? What was I just doing…?"

I saw a huge stone gate floating in midair.

"Al? Hey!"

"_Hello."_

"Who's there!?"

"_I am. I'm right in front of you."_

"Where…?"

I looked in front of me, and saw a white outline.

"Who are you?"

"_Oh! I'm so glad you asked! I'm what you would call 'the world.' Or 'the universe.' Or 'god.' Or 'truth.' Or 'all.' Or 'one.' And…"_

It pointed to me.

"_I'm __**'you.'**__"_

There was a rumbling noise behind me, and I felt myself being pulled.

"_Welcome… you arrogant fool."_

"AAAGGGGHHHH!"

There were black hands, pulling at me.

"_Hush now. This is what you've been longing for, isn't it?"_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"_I'll show you the truth."_

And the gates closed.

_What's happening to me!?_

There was knowledge… being thrust into my head.

_Stop! My head's going to burst! I'm being taken apart! NO! PLEASE STOP! Please… sto.._

Then I saw her. Mom… reaching to me.

"Mom…"

Then I was back in the white void.

"_How was it?"_

"It felt like… like all the secrets of the world were pouring into my brain… My head hurts…"

I stopped.

"But somehow I was able to instantly comprehend everything."

I looked to the gate.

"So this is… **The Truth!**"

I walked forward.

"I see… My formula for human transmutation wasn't flawed… it just wasn't _complete_! I just need a little more time! The thing I'm looking for is just a little further ahead! The truth about human transmutation was definitely in there! **I'm begging you! **Let's me see it one more time! Just one more time…"

"_No, no. That's all I can show you for the toll that you paid."_

"The toll!?"

"_That's right. The toll."_

My leg was being deconstructed. It hurt… How was this possible!? I was a half vampire… I couldn't be hurt…

"_You remember the law of equivalent exchange… __**don't you, alchemist?**__"_

Then I was back in the dark room. My leg… It wasn't bleeding like it would be if I was human… but it was bleeding…

"AUUUUGGHHHH!"

I looked around.

"Al! ALPHONSE! **ALPHONSE!**"

I dragged myself across the floor.

"It… it wasn't supposed to be like this… Oh no… HE'S GONE!"

His clothes lay there on the floor.

"Somebody… help me… MOM! Mom…"

But what lay in the circle wasn't mom. It wasn't human… It wasn't _her_.

"Ah… This can't be… no… This isn't…"

I felt nauseous.

"Blargghhhh!"

"No… I didn't want this… Al… It's all my fault! My fault…"

Not knowing what I was doing, I kept dragging myself across the floor.

"Damn it! Give him back! That's my brother, damn you! I don't care what the toll is! Take my **other** leg! Or my **arm**! Take **both** of them!"

I was desperate.

"You can even have my heart. Just… GIVE HIM BACK! HE'S PART OF THE ONLY FAMILY I'VE GOT LEFT!"

"_Back again, are we? You really are a fool."_

…

Alphonse was returned to the world, but as a true vampire, no human qualities left whatsoever. Edward went through surgery to get automail. Pinako and Winry had a hard time, considering that he was half vampire, and his skin was tougher than normal. It only took him a little time to recover, though. After his father returned, Edward and Alphonse went with him to Central, where Edward became a state alchemist. The three of them performed many experiments, and sooner or later… one of them was bound to go wrong.

…

"Are you sure about this dad?"

"Yes, Alphonse. This formula for teleportation should work correctly. We just have to test it."

They were in the Military Headquarters Testing Center, which was a dark room in the back of Central Headquarters.

"Ready guys?"

"Yup."

"Same here."

They put their hands together and touched the circle, all at the same time. Their goal for teleportation was just outside Colonel Mustang's office. However, that's not where they went. They were sucked into the white void, and then the Gate.

"Edward! Alphonse!"

"DAAAAD!"

"AL!"

…

**So, that's chapter two. If no one noticed, I used dialogue from the manga here and in chapter one…**

**Not much though, and it was altered. The next chapter is going to tell Bella's story, up to where she meets Hohenhiem in the subway. R&R!**


	3. A Vampire in Werewolves Clothing

**This chapter may suck, and if it does, please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

Life sucks, and then you die.

Yeah, I should be so lucky.

******.******

It had been months since _he _left. I'm so over it…

Yeah right.

So, today I began my search for the meadow. I never would have expected what was coming for me.

******.******

"Ohhhhmigod!"

I collapsed, out of breath. It had taken me all morning, but I had found it.

"Whew!"

It was so nice. The green here was not annoying, like the green you'd see all around Forks. It was beautiful. Pure beauty…

"Well, well, well! Look what we have here!"

The voice sounded familiar, but somewhat distant. It was probably "buried" with _him_. Instead of looking up to acknowledge the stranger, a rolled of and buried my face in the soft grass.

"Go away," I mumbled.

"Oh, but I'm afraid I can't do that, _Isabella_."

What!? How did this stranger know my name!? Suddenly, my wrist started to throb. It was like my instincts were telling me to run. But those old instincts were "buried" with _him_. _He_ was no longer a part of my life. _He _never loved me. Everything related to _him _was "buried" in my mind. Never again to see the light of day.

But now, that wasn't an option.

I looked up.

And what I saw was not pretty.

Suddenly everything related to _him _and _them _came rushing back. Screaming.

_Vampires, mind readers, psychics, empaths, super strength, super speed, James, bitten, scar, pain, burning, __**EDWARD**__ !_

Standing before me was Laurent, the vampire who had kindly left when James began hunting me. But why was he here now?

Then it hit me. The smell… He was covered in blood. _Human _blood. He was in the middle of a _hunt_.

"No…"

"Yes, Isabella. And I'm sorry I had to run into you on these circumstances… You see, Victoria is looking for you."

"No."

"And sadly, I've agreed to help her. Of course, I would have let this slide, but, you see, I'm hunting."

"No!"

He lunged.

He bit.

And he… stopped?

No, he was knocked off.

I looked up to see a giant, russet-furred wolf. And when I saw giant, I mean it was the size of a _horse_.

So this is what Charlie was talking about… all the animal attacks…

But why on earth had it saved me?

"Grrrrrr!"

I realized that it was ripping apart the corpse. But Laurent was a vampire! Only another vampire could do that… right?

The wolf ran off into the woods. Then, my good friend Jacob came running out from the same spot only a few seconds later.

"Jacob! Did you see that thing?"

"Bells, Bells, just calm down!"

Before I could, it hit me. The burning pain.

"AAAUUUUGHHHH!"

"BELLA!"

I fell to the ground, and Jacob ran over to me.

"Oh no… I'm too late!"

I struggled to speak through the pain.

"T-too late for wh-what?"

He sighed.

"See, Bells, that thing, that wolf, that saved you? That was me."

Was he kidding?

"Yeah, I bet you think I'm a nutcase. Well, I'm not. I'm a werewolf."

And he looked to the bites on my neck.

"And you, apparently, are now a vampire."

"N-not helping J-j-jacob!"

"Right, right! Ummmm… Well, it's too bad the Cullens left; I have absolutely no idea what to do."

"JUST GET ME SOME DAMN ICE OR SOMETHING! IT BURNS!"

God, what an idiot! Here I am, burning from the inside out, and he starts thinking about the Cullens? Newsflash Jacob: THEY LEFT. MONTHS AGO.

"OKAY OKAY!"

He ran back into the woods, to get my requested ice.

A few minutes later, he was back.

"W-well, th-that was f-fast!"

"It comes with being a werewolf."

After he laid the bags of ice on me, a felt a little bit better. It wasn't helping much.

"Better?"

"N-not much."

I looked up at him.

"S-so, t-t-tell me more about…"

I could hardly get the word out of my mouth.

"W-w-w-werewolves."

"Well, the original werewolves were here to stop the Cullens from killing humans."

I frowned. The Cullens didn't kill humans; they were "vegetarians."

"But now the Cullens are gone, and something else has called us into action."

"So, you've been a werewolf all this time and you haven't told me?"

"No no no! I just recently changed. 'Member when I was sick?"

"Yea."

"Well, I was changing."

I looked at Jacob. He was much taller now, and muscular. In fact, he was bigger than Emmett. And Emmett was big.

"Oh…"

The pain came back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

**JPOV**

She was thrashing in pain, and I knew I wasn't supposed to bring vampires (or humans changing into vampires, for that matter) onto the reservation, but I couldn't help myself. This was _Bella _and I loved her. I couldn't just leave her here! I had to take her back to my house, to see if Sam of Billy could help. Stop the change, maybe.

"Alright, Bells, I'm gonna take you back to my house."

"N-no! I m-might hurt someone!"

"Bella, I know you won't!"

I smiled at her, and lifted her into my arms. She already started to _smell _(aka, stink) like a vampire. But that didn't matter. I needed to get her where she needed to be. I ran.

"Billy!"

My old dad turned around into his wheelchair, and his face lit up with shock.

"I knew no good things would come from her being with _them_…"

"Dad, can we help her?"

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do, son. We just have to comfort her."

She was unconscious now, but mumbling things.

"N-no… E-Edward…"

I was furious. How could she say _his _name through all this!? He left her, broke her heart! HOW!?

******.******

**BPOV**

It had been three days. Three, excruciatingly painful days. And now, here I was. A vampire. Like I had always wanted to be. But not like this…

"Bella?"

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of Jacob's voice.

"Bella! We thought you were gone for good!"

I could see everything. Every bit of dust in the air, every bump in the popcorn ceiling. I sat up.

"Whoa…"

Then I realized my voice had changed too. It didn't sound like me anymore. It sounded more like Esme, or Alice, or even Rosalie.

As I looked around, I realized that the Black household was even crappier than I had originally thought.

"Jacob, your house is a _dump_."

"Nice choice of first words, Bells."

"Thanks."

"You stink."

"So do you."

"I'm glad we agree on something."

I noticed that Billy was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Billy?"

Jacob looked away from me.

"We were afraid you might hurt him…"

Oh, that's right. I was a vampire now. I might have attacked him.

The moment I began to think about blood, my throat began to burn.

"I need to hunt."

"Correctamundo! I'm gonna have to go with ya, just ta be safe!"

He grinned.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I might hurt _you_, buddy."

"I'll be fine! I'm tougher than you think!"

He grinned.

"Last one to the forest is a rotten egg!"

He leaped out the door, discarding his shorts as he went.

"Not what I wanted to see, Jacob."

He laughed and phased, as he called it, into a wolf.

The speed was incredible. I ran faster and faster, and soon I was _waaay_ ahead of Jacob. He barked, and I slowed down.

"Oh, c'mon!"

"Bark!"

He sped up, so I did too, and soon we came across a herd of deer.

"Alright, here I go! Wish me luck!"

I grabbed the first deer and snapped its neck like a tooth pick, then drained it.

"Gehhhhh…"

"I didn't know wolves could make gagging noises, Jacob."

He stuck his tongue out at me. I returned the favor.

This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

******.******

As we got back to the house, Jacob decided it was time for the ultimate test. With three other wolves (Seth, Embry, and Quil) there to restrain me if something went wrong, Jacob wheeled Billy into the house.

I stood still, not breathing.

"Bella?"

I smiled.

"Hey, Billy."

"Charlie's been worried about you."

Then I forgot about everything.

"Wait a minute, what did you guys tell Charlie!?"

Embry and Quil were now holding on to me.

"We just told him that you 'caught what Jacob had' and we'd take care of you, and not to worry about it."

"So what are we supposed to do? I can't go home! I'm not going to be able to restrain myself if I'm spending 24 hours a day 7 days a week with a human!"

"Well, you are now."

Then I realized that in all my anger and thirst, I hadn't attacked Billy. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind.

"So, I could go home?"

"Well, I guess so, but you couldn't stay that way for long. You wouldn't age, and there's the chance you might slip up and attack Charlie. A few more days over here and we might send you back."

"Oh. But what are we going to tell him? I look so… different! And I sound different too!"

Billy sighed.

"You're right. And I don't like lying to Charlie. But I don't want to fake your death either!"

"Then what do we do?"

A plan began formulating in my mind. The same plan that I had used last year, to get away from James.

"I know. I could tell him I was moving out. Not back to Phoenix, but somewhere else. Like New York. But instead, I could stay here with you guys until I'm ready to leave."

"It sounds like a painful plan. Especially to Charlie."

"But it's for his own good."

******.******

It's been 15 years since I "ran away." I finished school on the reservation, which kindly took me in. Every time Charlie comes over to see Billy, Seth takes me out into the woods, and we play checkers until it's safe to come back. In 15 years, I have not beaten Seth at checkers once.

The people on the reservation have been good to me. I'm the only vampire the pack has ever trusted. In fact, I've spent so much time with them, they consider me one of their own. Especially Leah. She's always been on her own. I might not be a werewolf, but I understand where she's coming from. We're both "genetic dead ends."

But after 15 years, it's time for me to leave. Some people don't accept my being a vampire amongst werewolves.

But I know that when I leave, the person I will miss most is Jacob. For 15 years, he's been my brother, my best friend, my role model, my hero. He saved me, took me in, and will love me till the end of time.

I can't return some of his love, because I am still attached to _him_. Someday, I know I will run into _him _again and everything will be right. I just don't know when.

******.******

**20 Years Later**

I was shocked when the smell of another vampire hit my nose. It was unfamiliar, but friendly. So I made my way through the crowded English subway and found a man who looked pretty much exactly like Jasper Hale* sitting on the floor against a wall. He stared up at me with the most pitiful look on his face.

"Please help me rescue my sons."

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been sick, and had choir auditions. This chapter is not exactly for FMA fans, but I had to put it in here. I mean, I couldn't just throw a vampire Bella into a subway without explaining how she got there!**

***Let me explain the part about Hohenhiem looking like Jasper.**

**1. When I picture Jasper, I see a young man with long, blond hair.**

**2. I imagine when Hohenhiem was changed, the Vampyre would have made him look more like his younger self, than an old man with a beard.**

**So ya, you picture him however you want.**

**R&R! **


	4. The Misfits vs The Volturi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**BPOV**

35 years. _35 years_. And here I was, sitting outside a coffee shop in Europe, listening to a stranger (who I had identified as a vampire) tell me about how other vampires in black cloaks had kidnapped his sons.

_35 years!_

God, a lot has changed!

"So, let me get this straight," I said, looking straight at him. "You are Von Hohenhiem?"

"Yes."

"And your two sons were kidnapped by vampires in black cloaks?"

"Yes."

"And this was in Italy?"

"Exactly."

"And you want _me _to help you rescue them?"

"I can't do it on my own."

I pushed a piece of hair out of my face and looked over the man again. He was _gorgeous_! He had long blonde hair that he kept tied in a ponytail. His face was… _indescribable_! He wore a suit and a long brown coat. If he looked this good, how did his sons look?

"So, you will help me?"

I've ran with werewolves for _years_, killing rouge vampires and chasing off others. I sparred with Paul on several occasions, and fought off waves of newborns! I could do this.

"Yes. I've been through worse."

He raised one eyebrow.

"Oh, really?"

I half-smiled.

"Yes, really. So, when do we start?"

"Give me a couple days. I've got to get a good look at the inside of the building."

"How can you look at the inside of the building without getting noticed?"

"I have my ways…"

So, the next morning we were at it. Of course, we were in Italy, so the proper clothing was required. We were wearing black hoodies and black pants. And don't forget shoes and gloves. He scaled the building and waved for me to follow. I did. He gave me an odd look.

"What?"

"The way you move… it's different."

Oh. Duh. Of course. I had been taught to run on all fours. My climbing was probably different too.

"Yeah… You could say I was brought up differently…"

"Oh."

He got to the top.

"How are you going to look inside?"

"Like this!"

He put his hands on the roof and a blue shockwave ran over the entire building.

"Woah! What was that?"

He laughed.

"Alchemy. It's a science where I come from."

"Where on god's green earth do you come from!?"

"I'll tell you that after we save my sons."

After a couple more days of scaling the castle walls, and him scanning the castle with alchemy, we were ready to infiltrate. He had made a pretty accurate looking map of the inside (although I had no idea how he did it).

"Alright, so the prison cells are here," he said, pointing to a few blocks on the lower level, "and the entrance is here." He pointed to another part.

"Now we've got to get in, get my sons, and get out. I've been eavesdropping on them for a couple days, and they bring in my sons around twelve at night. That's when we've got to go in."

"Alright."

So we waited. And waited. And waited. Nothing. I decided to take a quick peek inside, and what I saw was not pretty.

"Aro, please, she's probably too old to remember us anyways! It's been, what 35 years? She's 54! She doesn't care! She's probably dead!"

"But you don't believe that, do you? You think she's still alive! You _hope _she's still alive!"

Alice Cullen was on her knees, begging. Begging for _me_. _He _had said something once about Aro and the Volturi being like a vampire government. So, they were after me because they thought I was still human?

I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell out to her and show myself to them, and say that I _wasn't _still human and that I missed her _so _much! But I couldn't do that. I had _promised _Hohenhiem that I would help him save his sons. And I was going to keep that promise. Then I would chase her, I would follow her and show her what I was, and that they didn't have to worry about me anymore!

But first, his sons.

I wanted to do something useful for once, other than hunting down vampires. I didn't want to be a burden anymore. I didn't want to cause anymore pain.

I was going to do this.

**EdPOV**

Here I was. The great "Fullmetal Alchemist" sitting in a prison cell, being tortured. After two weeks, it had gotten to the point where I didn't even feel like screaming. The little girl stood there, putting constant pain on us. She looked like she was getting tired of me, because I had stopped screaming. She enjoyed pain. Then the other little kid came in and switched. I felt my body go numb. Then I felt nothing at all…

He cut off all our senses. Now that I could finally see again, I was in the giant throne room. The big guy named Felix was showing a short, pixie-like girl out of the building. The three guys in black cloaks came over to inspect us again. I growled. It was a sort of "don't come near me" warning growl. He ignored it. He touched my hand, and I could feel him digging through my memories again. I tried to push him out, but it was useless.

"Fascinating… Your abilities are fascinating…"

Before I could say something smart, a blue flash of alchemy shot through the throne room. All the guards were grabbed by giant marble hands that shot up out of the floor. As soon as I was free, I looked to my still unconscious brother.

"Al! Wake up! AL!"

"Unh…"

I scooped him up in my arms and started running towards the exit.

"Dad? DAD!"

My father stood before me, along with another vampire woman I had never seen before.

"They've locked the main exits! We have to find another way out!"

"Right! I know the way!"

I turned around and began running towards the side corridors. The guards were beginning to wake up. I used my power to create shadows to strangle them. We kept running. As I got to an intersection in the hallways, two more guards popped out and surprised me. I couldn't fight because I was carrying Alphonse! I couldn't just drop him! The strange vampire woman came up beside me.

"I've got this."

She ran towards them on all fours (I had never seen a vampire move like this before. Some did crouch and growl, but none ever got down on their hands) and snarled. She snapped at them with her fangs and succeeded in ripping off their heads. My father lit them on fire. We kept running.

More twists and turns, more corridors, more guards, more fighting. We were almost there.

"DAD! BUST IT DOWN!"

He ran forwards and put his hands on the ground. The door fell apart.

We ran. Fast. Faster. To the seaside. To the water. To a boat. We were getting out of Europe.

**BPOV**

We had snuck onto a cruise ship headed for New York. I turned to Hohenhiem.

"You promised me answers."

"That I did. Sit down. This might take a while."

I did.

"Where do you come from?"

"A different world. A place called Amestris."

"Why are you here?"

"An alchemy experiment went wrong."

"What is alchemy?"

"The science of changing one thing to another. It is more complicated, but it would take a long time to explain."

"Who are your sons?"

He looked over at them. One was asleep and the other was unconscious.

"The boy who's unconscious is Alphonse. He is a vampire. He is my biological son. In the beginning he was a half vampire. The other is Edward."

I stiffened.

"He is a half vampire. His right arm and left leg are prosthetics. He is also my biological son. When my wife gave birth to them, it made her extremely ill. Soon after, she died. I was away on business. The boys tried to bring her back with alchemy. The transmutation failed. Edward lost his arm and leg, while Alphonse lost his humanity. Alphonse is one year younger than Edward."

_Edward… Edward. Edward! EDWARD! __**EDWARD!**_

It hurt. I felt like I was getting a headache.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to make a call."

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed a number I knew by heart.

It rang twice before someone answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Jacob? It's Bella. I'm coming home."

**I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I've been busy with other things…**

**Please review!**


	5. Preparations

**YAY! Jacob and Seth! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or FMA.**

**BPOV**

After several flights, some driving, some running, and one train ride, I was home.

35 years and I was home.

Of course, just to be careful, I put on a hoodie and some sunglasses to hide my identity.

Though I doubt anyone would recognize me. I was too different. 'Course, one person would recognize me. And there he was, sitting on his front porch.

Jacob Black.

"Bella!"

I smiled.

"Hi Jacob. It's good to see you again."

He hugged me.

"Oh, Bella! I missed you so much! I've been so worried; we all have!"

We?

"SURPRISE!"

Out from the bushes sprang the entire pack.

"Aww, guys, you didn't have to do all this!"

Seth came running and lifted me up in the air. He laughed; his laughter was the sweetest sound in the world.

"Uh, Bells? Who are they?"

He pointed to the shocked looking Elrics standing behind me.

"Oh! Guys, these are the Elrics. They're vegetarians, like me. I met them in Europe. They need to stay here for a while. I was thinking you guys could help me fix up my old house!"

Charlie had died a while back and I inherited the house. I bet that after 10 years the place would have gotten pretty run down.

"Of course, Bella. But they're going to have to go by the old treaty."

"Treaty?"

It was Alphonse who asked. Before I could respond, Jacob started explaining.

"If you stay here, you will not harm humans. You will not kill them, you will not drink from them, and you will not change them."

They nodded. Jacob stopped to think.

"I guess you can come onto the Reservation, but don't bother anyone. We all know what you are. The locals will probably stay away from you."

They nodded again.

"I guess that's about it. I can't think of anything else important…"

"I have a question."

"Yes?"

"How do you know about vampires?"

Jacob laughed.

"'Cause I'm a werewolf!"

He tilted his head back and howled. The rest of them joined in, and, what the heck, I did too.

"Well, we can't fix up Casa de Swan in one night, so can my friends stay here?"

Jacob scratched his chin.

"Well… Seth has a bigger house."

"Hey! Don't dump the homeless on me!"

Jake laughed.

"Naw, they can stay here."

He turned to the Elrics.

"Welcome to paradise, my friends!"

******.******

"Jacob, we need to talk."

I pulled him over to the side.

"Have you seen any signs of _them _while I was gone?"

He stiffened.

"Yes. The one with the long blond hair-"

"Jasper."

"Yeah, Jasper. Anyways, he came back to the house on a motorcycle and stayed for one day. We followed him."

"Continue."

"Well, first he checked out your house. He, of course, found it empty. Then he headed over to the hospital. He snuck in and snooped around a bit, then left. Next he went to the high school. He did the same thing he did at the hospital. After that he rode around town, checking random stores and houses. Around six in the evening he went to 13 specific houses. We couldn't get close enough to see what was going on without revealing ourselves."

He stopped.

"Here's where it gets freaky. See, we checked out those houses he went to, and found out that they were homes of senior doctors and teachers. Two days later I was reading the Forks newspaper and read that 7 doctors and 6 teachers had quit their jobs and moved out of town."

I gasped. I knew what Jasper was doing.

"I… I can't believe they would do that…"

"Do what, Bella?"

"Jasper went to their houses… and influenced their emotions so they would leave…"

He grunted.

"Prepping the town for their arrival, I guess."

"They're coming back… Soon…"

I don't know if I can face them. Not like this…

**Alphonse POV**

Wow! Everyone treated us so nice! (A/N: Is that right? I'm not sure…) Jacob had lots of food for brother, who ate up a storm, as usual.

He also had bunches of little wolf figurines, and I would take them in my room at night to play with them. You see, I have a special power. I can make objects come to life with a touch of my hand and command them*. I would take the little wolves and make them fight or race.

Bella was smiling a lot more than she did when we first met. I had a feeling that it had something to do with Jacob…

Seth instantly became my best friend. Brother said we were twins. I agreed. We were alike in so many ways! It freaked me out sometimes.

And it seemed like everything was going great, that was, until _they _showed up.

***He could use alchemy to do this in the movie, Conqueror of Shamballa.**

**CLIFFY! Lol had to leave you hangin' there XD REVIEW PLZ! Or I'll send Seth to knock you out with his cuteness! **


End file.
